Talk:1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6894:D142:7C57:4015-20190430142935
2003 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: * El Año Internacional del Agua Dulce, por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. * El año de la cabra, según el horóscopo chino. Efemérides *18 de marzo: día del Niño Indígena Venezolano. * 23 de marzo: centenario del Racing Club, club deportivo argentino.[http://www.rsssf.com/tablesr/racingclub.html Fundación] en RSSSF. Consultado el 8 de marzo de 2013. * 26 de abril: centenario del Club Atlético de Madrid, club de fútbol español. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva se convierte en el 36.º presidente de ese país para el periodo 2003 - 2006. * 1 de enero: en Suiza resulta elegido presidente Pascal Couchepin. * 2 de enero: en Francia, la policía aborta un plan de fuga de presos de ETA en la prisión parisina de La Santé. * 10 de enero: en Angola es asesinado Jonas Savimbi, líder de la guerrilla de derechas UNITA. * 11 de enero: el gobernador de Illinois (Estados Unidos) conmuta las penas de muerte de 161 condenados. * 12 de enero: el británico Seb Clover (15) se convierte en el navegante más joven que logra cruzar en solitario el Atlántico. * 12 de enero: a la cantante estadounidense Anastacia (1968-) se le detecta un cáncer de mama * 23 de enero: en Colima (México) se produce un temblor de 7.6 grados en la escala de Richter. * 27 de enero: en México, CNI Canal 40 recupera sus antenas en el Cerro del Chiquihuite tomadas un mes antes por TV Azteca Febrero * 1 de febrero: el [[transbordador espacial Columbia|transbordador Columbia]] se desintegra en el reingreso a la atmósfera terrestre; mueren sus siete tripulantes. * 1 de febrero: entra en vigor el Tratado de Niza. * 1 de febrero: en Zimbabue mueren 40 personas en un choque de trenes. * 2 de febrero: en Lagos, capital económica de Nigeria, mueren 40 personas en la explosión de un edificio. * 2 de febrero: el Partido Socialdemócrata Alemán (SPD) de Gerhard Schröder sufre un severo «varapalo» electoral en las regionales de Hesse y Baja Sajonia. * 3 de febrero: en Nigeria, el Gobierno impone el toque de queda en el sur del país para frenar una ola de violencia étnica. * 3 de febrero: en las costas españolas de Tarifa (Cádiz), 163 inmigrantes son detenidos tras atravesar en patera las aguas del estrecho de Gibraltar. * 3 de febrero: en España, el fuel vertido por el petrolero Prestige continúa llegando a las costas gallegas y cantábricas. * 4 de febrero: en Serbia y Montenegro entra en vigor la Carta constitucional. * 5 de febrero: el Tribunal Internacional de Justicia de La Haya ordena a Estados Unidos suspender temporalmente la ejecución de tres presos mexicanos. * 6 de febrero: en Madrid, los cirujanos de un hospital logran trasplantar a una adolescente un aparato digestivo completo (estómago, duodeno, intestino delgado, páncreas e hígado) además de un riñón. * 7 de febrero: el Gobierno español aprueba el proyecto de ley que modifica el Código Penal para introducir el incremento y el cumplimiento íntegro de las penas para los condenados por terrorismo y crímenes graves. * 7 de febrero: en España, la crecida del río Ebro, el más caudaloso de ese país, inunda varios municipios y obliga a desalojar a casi un millar de personas. * 7 de febrero: Belice, Guatemala y Honduras firman un acuerdo en el seno de la OEA para proporcionar a Guatemala un acceso al Mar Caribe. * 7 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), ataque terrorista contra el Club El Nogal: un coche-bomba explota en el edificio del club El Nogal; mueren 36 personas y se produce más de 200 heridos, entre ellos varios niños. * 9 de febrero: en Montenegro las elecciones presidenciales quedan anuladas por el alto índice de abstención. * 9 de febrero: el atleta español Alberto García bate en Gante (Bélgica) el récord de Europa de los 5.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (13 min 11,39 s). * 9 de febrero: la Marina de Estados Unidos anuncia su retirada de la isla de Vieques. * 10 de febrero: Francia, Alemania y Bélgica bloquean la petición de Estados Unidos a la OTAN de planificar la eventual defensa militar de Turquía, país fronterizo con Irak. * 11 de febrero: todos los grupos de oposición del Parlamento español apoyan una moción contra la posición militarista de Bush y Aznar en la crisis de Irak. * 11 de febrero: en la ciudad santa de La Meca mueren catorce peregrinos en una avalancha. * 13 de febrero: un equipo médico madrileño logra reemplazar la aorta torácica por una prótesis en un paciente de 64 años. * 14 de febrero: fallece la Oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado. * 15 de febrero: en todo el mundo millones de personas se manifiestan contra la posibilidad de otra guerra estadounidense (esta vez contra Irak). * 15 de febrero: en Gaza (Territorios Palestinos), miembros de Hamás matan a cuatro soldados israelíes. * 15 de febrero: la Santa Sede desclasifica parte de los archivos documentales que recogen sus relaciones con la Alemania del III Reich. * 16 de febrero: en Gaza (Palestina) mueren cinco miembros de Hamás en la explosión de una vivienda. La OTAN activa los planes de ayuda militar preventiva a Turquía. * 16 de febrero: en Saint Moritz (Suiza) el equipo austriaco, con nueve medallas, se confirma como primera potencia del esquí alpino en los mundiales disputados. * 17 de febrero: la Unión Europea pide la máxima colaboración a Irak para lograr una salida pacífica a la crisis. * 18 de febrero: en Daegu (Corea del Sur) cerca de 200 personas mueren en el incendio del metro. * 18 de febrero: en Murueta (Vizcaya), la Ertzaintza desactiva una bomba con siete kilos de dinamita. * 18 de febrero: en Perú, Vladimiro Montesinos, exjefe del Servicio de Inteligencia peruano, se sienta en el banquillo para responder por un delito de tráfico de influencias. * 18 de febrero: en Bolivia, el Consejo de Ministros presenta su renuncia colectiva al presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. * 19 de febrero: la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) confirma la muerte de 64 personas en Congo por un brote del virus de Ébola. * 19 de febrero: el Tribunal Superior de Hamburgo condena a 15 años de prisión al marroquí Mounir el Motassadek, primer sentenciado por los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Estados Unidos. * 20 de febrero: en Venezuela, un juez ordena la detención de Carlos Fernández Pérez, presidente de Fedecámaras (la mayor organización empresarial de Venezuela), por su actuación como instigador de la huelga general contra el Gobierno de Hugo Chávez. * 20 de febrero: en España, una avería deja sin teléfono móvil a 8,7 millones de ciudadanos abonados a la compañía Vodafone. * 20 de febrero: en España, el juez de la Audiencia Nacional Juan del Olmo ordena el cierre del periódico Egunkaria por su presunta relación con la banda terrorista ETA. Diez personas son detenidas. Nueve salieron más tarde en libertad bajo fianza. * 21 de febrero: en Estados Unidos unas 100 personas mueren debido a un incendio durante el concierto de la banda de rock Great White. * 21 de febrero: el primer ministro croata Ivica Racan presenta la solicitud oficial para que su país se convierta en miembro de la UE en 2007. * 21 de febrero: el Gobierno palestino aprueba una tregua anual en la Intifada. * 22 de febrero: la Academia Francesa de Cine concede siete premios César a El pianista (de Roman Polanski) y Pedro Almodóvar recoge el galardón a la mejor película europea por Hable con ella. * 22 de febrero: en Sevilla (Bélgica) el atleta español Alberto García Fernández bate el récord de Europa de los 3.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (7 min, 32,98 s). * 23 de febrero: la Academia Británica de Cine concede dos premios Bafta (mejor guion y mejor película extranjera) a Pedro Almodóvar por Hable con ella. * 24 de febrero: el ultranacionalista serbio Vojislav Šešelj se entrega al Tribunal Internacional de La Haya para responder por crímenes de guerra y contra la humanidad. * 24 de febrero: el escritor y periodista mexicano Xavier Velasco logra el premio Alfaguara de novela con la obra Diablo guardián. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Irak cumple las exigencias de la ONU y comienza a destruir sus misiles Al Samud 2. * 1 de marzo: la policía de Pakistán y el FBI capturan en Rawalpindi a Jalid Sheikh Mohamed, hombre de confianza de Osama Bin Laden considerado uno de los 'cerebros' de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. * 11 de marzo: en La Haya (Países Bajos) se constituye el Tribunal Penal Internacional. * 16 de marzo: en la Franja de Gaza, un soldado israelí aplasta con un buldózer a la activista estadounidense Rachel Corrie (23), que impedía la demolición de hogares palestinos. * 19 de marzo: George Maxwell Richards toma posesión como presidente de Trinidad y Tobago. * 20 de marzo: da inicio la Guerra de Irak o Segunda Guerra del Golfo. Tropas de Estados Unidos y otros tres países invaden Irak. * 22 de marzo: en Madrid se enfrentan policías y una minoría de alborotadores al final de una nueva marcha contra la guerra en Iraq. Abril * 1 de abril: las empresas japonesas de videojuegos Square y Enix se fusionan y crean su entidad corporativa Square Enix. * 2 de abril: un grupo de cubanos secuestra un transbordador en La Habana para huir de la isla. * 2 de abril: el ejército israelí reocupa el campo de refugiados de Tulkarem y detiene a un millar de palestinos. * 10 de abril: 22 alumnos y su profesora mueren en el incendio de una escuela en Siberia. * 7 de abril: el diario The Boston Globe recibe el Premio Pulitzer por su cobertura de los escándalos sexuales de la Iglesia católica en los Estados Unidos. * 7 de abril: un atentado de la guerrilla chechena se cobra cinco víctimas en Grozni. * 9 de abril: en Irak las fuerzas de los Estados Unidos conquistan Bagdad. * 17 de abril: decimocuarta Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Ecclesia de Eucharistia. * 20 de abril: quiebra la aerolínea argentina LAPA. * 27 de abril: el justicialista Carlos Saúl Menem gana las elecciones presidenciales en la República Argentina. Sin embargo, debido a que no alcanza el 45% de los votos que exige la ley Argentina para asumir un cargo electivo, se inicia un balotaje con el también justicialista Néstor Kirchner. * 27 de abril: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos es electo presidente. * 28 de abril: lanzamiento del observatorio espacial Galaxy Evolution Explorer. * 29 de abril: en la ciudad de Santa Fe (Argentina), el río Salado produce una gravísima inundación (23 muertos). Mayo * 3 de mayo: Juan Pablo II visita por quinta vez España. Al día siguiente canoniza en Madrid a santa Ángela de la Cruz, santa Maravillas de Jesús, santa Genoveva Torres, san Pedro Poveda y san José María Rubio. * 5 de mayo: en Colombia son asesinados Guillermo Gaviria Correa, gobernador de Antioquia, Gilberto Echeverri Mejía, ex ministro de defensa y asesor de paz del departamento de Antioquia y ocho militares que permanecían en poder de las FARC, durante una incursión del ejército que pretendía el rescate de los rehenes. * 9 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Hayabusa. * 13 de mayo: Carlos Saúl Menem (vencedor en primera vuelta de ballotage) abandona la carrera por la presidencia de Argentina, razón por la cual accede a la primera magistratura Néstor Kirchner. * 13 de Mayo: en República Dominicana, el gobernador del Banco Central de la República Dominicana José Lois Malkum, emitió un discurso en el Palacio Nacional sobre el fraude fiscal del Banco Intercontinental como causa de la Crisis financiera dominicana del 2003. * 17 de mayo: en Kirkuk, Irak mueren 13 personas en un enfrentamiento étnico entre kurdos y árabes. * 17 de mayo: en un accidente de autobús en Francia mueren 29 turistas alemanes que se dirigían a España. * 17 de mayo: el atleta español Alberto García, campeón de Europa de los 5.000 metros, desvela su positivo por EPO (eritropoietina) tras un control efectuado el 29 de marzo después del Mundial de cross corto. * 20 de mayo: en Rosario, Argentina se inaugura el Puente Rosario-Victoria. *22 de mayo: enlace real entre el Príncipe de Asturias Felipe VI de España y Letizia Ortiz * 24 de mayo: en Riga, Letonia se celebra la IIL Edición del Festival de Eurovisión resultando ganadora Turquía con la cantante Sertab Erener y la canción Everyway that I can. * 25 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, Argentina Néstor Kirchner asume como presidente. * 25 de mayo: se celebran elecciones municipales en España. * 26 de mayo: mueren 62 militares españoles al estrellarse en suelo turco el avión en el que volvían tras cumplir una misión en Afganistán * 30 de mayo: se produce un atentado de ETA en Sangüesa, Navarra. Junio * 2 de junio: la dominicana Amelia Vega es coronada Miss Universo en la ciudad de Panamá, Panamá. * 3 de junio: en la localidad manchega de Chinchilla ocurre un grave accidente de tren por culpa de un error humano, fallecen 19 personas. * 14 de junio: en México, el club Monterrey se convierte en campeón después de 17 años de sequía. * 18 de junio: comienza por primera vez en Francia la 6.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 2003. * 28 de junio: en Barcelona aterriza el Harley Davidson Open Road Tour, celebrando los 100 años de la marca. Más de 15 000 motocicletas se dan cita en Montjuïc haciendo posible una de las mayores fiestas moteras de la historia en España. * 29 de junio: en París (Francia), Finaliza el torneo de Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde los Franceses se coronan por segunda vez campeones al derrotar a la sorpresiva por 1-0. Julio * 2 de julio: en Praga, el Comité Olímpico Internacional elige a Vancouver sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2010. * 2 de julio: en Veracruz, el futbolista mexicano Isaac Terrazas atropella y mata a un niño; será encarcelado por unos días. * 3 de julio: Úbeda y Baeza son nombradas patrimonio de la humanidad por la Unesco. * 6 de julio: en México se celebran las elecciones generales. * 14 de julio: muere el cantante cubano Compay Segundo. * 16 de julio: fallece la cantante cubana Celia Cruz. * 24 de julio: en Guatemala, se realiza el Jueves negro durante el gobierno de Alfonso Portillo (2000-2004). * 27 de julio: Henry Pease se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el período 2003-2004. * 27 de julio: México se proclama campeón de la Copa Oro 2003 ante Brasil y consigue su boleto a la Copa Confederaciones 2005. * 30 de julio: de la planta Volkswagen de Puebla, México, sale el último Volkswagen Escarabajo, el famoso Automóvil del Siglo, con más de 50 años de producción. Es transportado inmediatamente al Museo Autostadt de Wolfsburg, Alemania. Agosto * 1 de agosto: se inauguran los Panamericanos de Santo Domingo 2003. * 10 de agosto: se registra la mayor temperatura de la historia del Reino Unido: 38,5 °C (101.3 °F) se registran en Brogdale cerca de Faversham en Kent. * 11 de agosto: una ola de calor en París causa temperaturas de hasta 44 °C (112 °F). * 12 de agosto: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), el Congreso vota ―por iniciativa del presidente Néstor Kirchner― la nulidad de las leyes de Obediencia Debida y Punto Final (establecidas en 1986 y 1987 por el presidente radical Raúl Alfonsín).«Diputados aprobó la nulidad de la obediencia debida y punto final», artículo del 13 de agosto de 2003 publicado en el diario Clarín (Buenos Aires). A favor de la derogación de las leyes de amnistía votaron solo los diputados peronistas (que conformaban la mayoría parlamentaria): en contra votaron todos los partidos de derecha (radicales ―ya que la ley había sido impulsada por el presidente radical Raúl Alfonsín―, menemistas, cavallistas, ucedeístas, Ricardo López Murphy y el genocida Ricardo Bussi) y Luis Zamora (troskismo). * 14 de agosto: se establece la Misión de Asistencia de las Naciones Unidas para Irak.Resolución 1500 (2003) . Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, 14 de agosto de 2003. URL accedida el 22 de enero de 2016. * 15 de agosto: en el noreste de Estados Unidos y los Grandes Lagos de Canadá sufren un apagón, la ciudad más afectada es Nueva York y provoca la más grave perdida de electricidad en la Gran Manzana desde los ocurridos en 1965 y 1977, Muchas personas quedan varadas en el metro y las calles y puentes de la zona metropolitana neoyorquina. * 15 de agosto: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos jura como 46.º presidente y el quinto desde la caída de Stroessner. * 15 de agosto: un terremoto de 5'8 grados en la escala de Ritcher se hace sentir en Petrel (Alicante, España). * 19 de agosto: en Honduras, el expresidente Carlos Roberto Reina (1994-1998) se suicida de un disparo en la cabeza. * 22 de agosto: en el Centro de lanzamiento de Alcántara (en el norte de Brasil) explota un cohete VLS-3, matando instantánteamente a 21 científicos e ingenieros brasileños. * 24 de agosto: en el circuito de Hungaroring (Hungría), Fernando Alonso se convierte en el primer español en ganar un gran premio de Fórmula 1. * 25 de agosto: se realizó el escándalo de la actriz y cantante Lucero por parte de un agente de seguridad ('guarura' en el diccionario del español mexicano) y su pistola amenazando a los periodistas presentes. * 28 de agosto: un apagón eléctrico corta el suministro a alrededor de medio millón de personas que viven en el sudeste de Inglaterra, y hace que el 60% del Metro de Londres se detenga. * 31 de agosto: los Países Bajos se convierten en el primer país del mundo que distribuye hachís en farmacias con fines terapéuticos. * 31 de agosto: cientos de miles de chiíes asisten en Bagdad al funeral de su líder religioso, Mohamed Baquer al Hakim. Septiembre * 9 de septiembre: dos atentados de Hamas causan 15 muertos en Jerusalén y Tel-Aviv. |sitioweb=El Periodico de Aragón}} * 10 de septiembre: en los almacenes NK de Estocolmo (Suecia), la ministra Anna Lindh es apuñalada, falleciendo en la madrugada siguiente. * 14 de septiembre: Suecia se convierte en el segundo país que rechaza en referéndum la adopción del euro (Dinamarca lo hizo en 2000). * 20 de septiembre: Letonia aprueba en referéndum su adhesión a la Unión Europea. * 23 de septiembre: se inaugura el Auditorio de Tenerife, uno de los edificios más importantes de la arquitectura española. * 26 de septiembre: a las 6:24:57 (UTC+9) en Hokkaido, Japón un terremoto de 7,8 en la escala de Richter deja al menos 7 muertos y cerca de 800 heridos. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Arnold Schwarzenegger resulta elegido gobernador del estado de California. * 11 de octubre: Madrid, Zaragoza y Lérida quedan unidas por el AVE (Alta Velocidad Española). * 17 de octubre: en La Paz (Bolivia), a causa del conflicto por la exportación de gas natural, el presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada renuncia a su cargo y abandona el país y lo sucede sel cargo el vicepresidente Carlos Mesa. * 19 de octubre: en el Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II beatifica a la monja albanesa Teresa de Calcuta. * 24 de octubre: último vuelo de la aeronave Concorde desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow a Bristol * 24 de octubre: en Lisboa (Portugal) se inaugura el Estádio da Luz. * 28 de octubre: en California suceden los más grandes incendios forestales en la historia de ese Estado; 1500 hogares quedaron destruidos, 16 personas muertas y 2.400 km2 arden. Se ordenan evacuaciones de partes de las ciudades en los condados de Los Ángeles y San Diego.Noticia en CNN El incendio se extiende hacia la frontera en el estado mexicano de Baja California, donde se registran dos muertes. * 29 de octubre: en una mina de carbón en Rostov, rescatan con vida a 11 de los 13 mineros rusos que habían quedado sepultados seis días atrás por un accidente. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, la empresa Activision lanza a la venta el videojuego Call of Duty. * 30 de octubre: en Bagdad (Irak), la ONU retira a todo su personal extranjero de esa ciudad. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: primer centenario de Panamá tras su separación de Colombia. * 3 de noviembre: centenario de la fundación del Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys (Argentina) * 9 de noviembre: en Guatemala, Óscar Beger Perdomo, gana la primera vuelta venciendo al ex-dictador Efraín Ríos Montt. * 14 de noviembre: se descubre Sedna, un objeto transneptuniano. * 15 de noviembre: en Cruz del Eje (Argentina) se inaugura la Casa Museo Illia en recuerdo del expresidente Arturo Umberto Illia, en su antigua vivienda particular. * 16 de noviembre: en Oporto (Portugal) se inaugura el Estádio do Dragão. * 17 de noviembre: en California, Britney Spears recibe su estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, convirtiéndose en la cantante más joven en recibir dicho reconocimiento. * 23 de noviembre: en Georgia después de las protestas que provocó la revolución de las Rosas el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze renuncia al poder y deja en su lugar un gobierno de transición hasta la llegada de Mijeíl Saakashvili en enero de 2004 * 26 de noviembre: el Concorde es completamente retirado de los aeropuertos, terminando la era de los vuelos comerciales y civiles supersónicos. * 27 de noviembre: Comienza la 14.ª Edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20 de 2003 en Emiratos Árabes Unidos. * 28 y 29 de noviembre: en Uruguay se realiza la primera maratón televisiva Teletón, que recauda 14,72 millones de pesos uruguayos. Diciembre * 5 de diciembre: en Saltillo (México) se inaugura el Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil Teletón. * 12 de diciembre: en bahía de Taknes (Noruega) muere la orca Keiko, famosa por ser estelar en la trilogía Liberen a Willy y mascota del parque de diversiones Reino Aventura (actualmente Six Flags México) entre 1985 y 1996. * 12 y 13 de diciembre: en México se presenta el Teletón, con el eslogan «Lo hacemos todos», que recaudará 247 millones de pesos en servicio. * 13 de diciembre: en Tikrit (Irak) es detenido el dictador Sadam Husein. * 13 de diciembre: muere Heydar Aliyev, presidente de Azerbaiyán. * 19 de diciembre: en Abu Dabi (Emiratos Árabes Unidos finaliza el Mundial sub-20 y Brasil se corona campeón del mundo por cuarta vez en esta categoría al vencer por la mínima diferencia 0-1 a España. * 20 de diciembre: en México, el club Pachuca se convierte en campeón. * 26 de diciembre: se produce en el sureste de Irán un terremoto de 6,6 grados de intensidad en la escala de Richter; mueren unas 46 000 personas, y se arruina la ciudadela de Bam. * 26 de diciembre: en Córdoba (Argentina) se produce un fuerte tornado de intensidad F3 con vientos de hasta 300 km/h provocando, al menos, 3 muertos, 2 desaparecidos, 45 heridos, cientos de evacuados y numerosos daños materiales.«Violento tornado en Córdoba», Página/12, 27 de diciembre de 2003. * 28 de diciembre: en Guatemala, el empresario Óscar Berger Perdomo es electo presidente. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Cole Sand, actor estadounidense. * 1 de enero: Daria Trubnikova, gimnasta rítmica rusa. * 3 de enero: Greta Thunberg, estudiante y activista sueca. * 3 de enero: Erick Brian Colon, cantante, miembro de la boyband CNCO. * 4 de enero: Jaeden Lieberher, actor estadounidense. * 6 de enero: MattyBRaps, rapero estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Kim Ye-lim, patinadora artística sobre hielo surcoreana. * 24 de enero: Anna Tarusina, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. Febrero * 4 de febrero: Kyla Kenedy, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Federica Falzon, cantante maltesa. * 26 de febrero: Lim Eun-soo, patinadora artística sobre hielo surcoreana. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Eloise Taylor, tercera hija de Timothy Taylor y su esposa Helen Taylor. * 4 de marzo: Park Sa-rang, actriz surcoreana. * 12 de marzo: Malina Weissman, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Azul Álvarez, futbolista mexicana. * 26 de marzo: Bhad Bhabie, rapera e influenciadora estadounidense. Abril * 3 de abril: Elsie Fisher, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Álvaro Conrado, fue un estudiante de secundaria nicaragüense que se convirtió en símbolo de las protestas de 2018 contra el gobierno del presidente Daniel Ortega (f. 2018). * 11 de abril: Aksel Rykkvin, cantante noruego. * 19 de abril: Zamira Manzur, jugadora de fútbol profesional mexicana. * 29 de abril: Maud Angélica Behn, hija mayor de la princesa Marta Luisa de Noruega y su ex-marido, el escritor Ari Behn. * 30 de abril: Mijaíl Smirnov, cantante y actor ruso. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Lizzy Greene actriz estadounidense. * 8 de mayo: Moulay Hassan, hijo mayor del rey de Marruecos, Mohamed VI, y de su esposa, ''Lalla'' Salma. * 12 de mayo: Madeleine McCann, niña desaparecida en Praia da Luz, Portugal en 2007. * 16 de mayo: Noa Fontanals, actriz española. * 18 de mayo: Aylin Aviléz, futbolista mexicana. * 20 de mayo: Jeon Min-seo, actriz surcoreana. Junio * 1 de junio: Emjay Anthony, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Jeremy Ray Taylor, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Wang Seok-hyun, actor surcoreano. * 11 de junio: Breanna Yde, actriz australiana. * 22 de junio: Alisa Kozhikina, cantante rusa. * 23 de junio: Princesa María Carolina de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias, hija mayor del príncipe Carlos de Borbón-Dos Sicilias, duque de Castro, y princess Camilla de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias. * 29 de junio: Alexys Nycole Sánchez, actriz estadounidense. Julio * 3 de julio: Iván Luengo, actor, doblador de voz y futbolista catalán. * 4 de julio: Polina Bogusevich, cantante rusa. * 7 de julio: Celeste D’Arcángelo, gimnasta rítmica argentina. * 13 de julio: Wyatt Oleff, actor estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Can Öncü, piloto de motociclismo turco. Agosto * 13 de agosto: Chiara Francia, actriz argentina. * 18 de agosto: Max Charles, actor estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Rustam Karimov, cantante azerbayana. * 20 de agosto: Hayley Faith Negrin, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Gabriel de Bélgica, segundo hijo del rey de los belgas Felipe de Bélgica y de su esposa, la condesa Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz. * 24 de agosto: Alyona Kostornaya, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. * 28 de agosto: Quvenzhané Wallis, actriz estadounidense. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Jack Dylan Grazer, actor estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Betty, cantante armenia. * 18 de septiembre: Aidan Gallagher, actor estadounidense. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Ángela Aguilar, cantante mexicana. * 17 de octubre: Santiago Torres, actor mexicano. * 23 de octubre: Skylar Burke, actriz estadounidense. Noviembre * 8 de noviembre: Luisa Mountbatten-Windsor, primera hija del Príncipe Eduardo, conde de Wessex y Sofía, condesa de Wessex y la duodécima en la línea de sucesión al trono Británico y es miembro de la Familia Real Británica. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Robert Irwin, fotógrafo australiano. * 4 de diciembre: Lauren Boles, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de diciembre: Catalina Amalia de Orange, es princesa de Orange, princesa de los Países Bajos y princesa de Orange-Nassau, heredera al trono de los Países Bajos al ser la hija mayor del rey Guillermo Alejandro I y la reina Máxima. * 10 de diciembre: Rebeca Martínez, fue una bebé dominicana que nació con dos cabezas (f. 2004). * 22 de diciembre: Neel Sethi, actor estadounidense. Fechas desconocidas * Nicole Barr, joven estudiante gitana británica. Pertenece a la organización Mensa. * Zulaikha Patel, alumna y una adolescente sudafricana activista contra el racismo. Fallecimientos Literatura * 6 de enero: Andrés Trapiello obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Los amigos del crimen perfecto. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: El caballero del jubón amarillo, quinta entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. * Rosa Montero: La loca de la casa. * Dan Brown: El código Da Vinci. * Miguel Argaya: Historia de los falangistas en el franquismo. * Mark Haddon: El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche. Ciencia y tecnología * 14 de febrero: muere la oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado a partir de una célula adulta. * 1 de marzo: la OMS suscribe el primer tratado internacional contra el tabaco. * En marzo, en Hong Kong, un grupo de médicos declara haber identificado al agente causante del SARS (síndrome respiratorio agudo grave) como perteneciente a la familia de los paramixovirus. * 11 de abril: en Madrid se inaugura el Metrosur, que conecta con el metro. * 24 de abril: se completa la secuencia del genoma. * En septiembre, en la cueva de Liang Bua ―al oeste de la isla de Flores (Indonesia)―, se halla una especie de homínido conocido como Hombre de Flores (Homo floresiensis). Astronáutica * 6 de enero: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre ''Coriolis''. * 2 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda europea a Marte Mars Express. * 14 de noviembre: descubrimiento del planetoide Sedna * 21 de septiembre: finaliza la misión Galileo, tras ocho años de exploración del sistema de Júpiter. * 27 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar europea Smart 1. Videoconsolas * 13 de septiembre: Steam se lanza al mercado como tienda de videojuegos en línea. *14 de febrero (Japón) / 23 de marzo (Estados Unidos) / 28 de marzo (Europa): sale a la venta la exitosa consola de Nintendo, la Game Boy Advance SP (revisión muy mejorada de Game Boy Advance). *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Need for Speed Porsche Unleashed *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Sale a la venta la edicion de PC del juego GTA: Vice City. Deporte Fútbol * Copa Mundial Femenina de Fútbol: Alemania se proclama campeón del mundo por primera vez tras derrotar en la final a Suecia por 2:1. * Copa Intercontinental: Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón tras vencer al AC Milan. * Liga de Campeones (Champions League): El AC Milan, campeón. * Copa de la UEFA: FC Porto gana la Copa de la UEFA. * Copa Libertadores de América: Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón. * Copa Sudamericana: Cienciano del Cusco se proclama campeón de la copa sudamericana de fútbol tras vencer 1:0 en Arequipa, Perú al River Plate de Argentina. * Recopa Sudamericana: Club Olimpia (Paraguay), campeón. * Liga española de fútbol: Real Madrid, campeón. * Copa del Rey: 28 de junio: El Real Mallorca se proclama campeón al imponerse por 3:0 al Recreativo de Huelva. La final se disputó en Elche. * Liga Inglesa: Manchester United, campeón. * Liga Argentina: ** Clausura: River Plate. ** Apertura: Boca Juniors. * Liga Colombiana: ** Apertura: Once Caldas ** Finalización: Deportes Tolima * Liga Chilena ''': ** '''Apertura: Cobreloa. ** Clausura: Cobreloa. * Liga Mexicana: ** Clausura: El Monterrey consigue su segundo campeonato después de 17 años, al vencer al Morelia por un marcador global de 3-1. ** Apertura: Pachuca se corona campeón venciendo a los Tigres con un global de 3-2. * Liga Italiana Juventus de Turín, campeón. * Liga Alemana Bayern Múnich, campeón. * Balón de Oro: El checo Pavel Nedvěd (Juventus de Turín), nombrado mejor futbolista del mundo del año según la revista France Football. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito, campeón. Noticias * 5 de julio: Sergio Agüero se convierte en el futbolista más joven en debutar en un torneo de primera división en Argentina. * En Argentina se inaugura el Estadio Único de La Plata Baloncesto * NBA: San Antonio Spurs, campeón. * Euroliga: Abril- El FC Barcelona se proclama, por primera vez, campeón de la Euroliga de baloncesto, cuya "Final Four" se disputó en Barcelona. El jugador serbio del Barcelona, Dejan Bodiroga, es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. * Copa ULEB: Pamesa Valencia, campeón. * Liga ACB: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: El FC Barcelona, campeón, al vencer en la final de Valencia al TAU Baskonia por 84-78. * Liga Sudamericana de Clubes: Este año ha sido el único en que no se ha celebrado este torneo desde su creación en 1996. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: Montpellier HB (Francia), campeón. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: Balonmano Ciudad Real (España), campeón. * Copa EHF: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Liga ASOBAL(España): FC Barcelona, campeón. Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la novena edición en París (Francia). Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Rainer Schüttler. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Juan Carlos Ferrero a Martin Verkerk. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Roger Federer a Mark Philippoussis. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * US Open: Hombres: Andy Roddick a Juan Carlos Ferrero. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. * Masters: Campeones Roger Federer (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). * Copa Davis: Australia, campeona. * Copa Federación: Francia, campeona. * Copa del Mundo: Chile se proclama campeón mundial de tenis gracias al equipo compuesto por Marcelo Ríos, Nicolás Massú y Fernando González en Düsseldorf, Alemania. Golf * Masters de Augusta: Mike Weir, campeón. * Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos: Jim Furyk, campeón. * Abierto Británico de Golf: Ben Curtis, campeón. * Campeonato de la PGA: Shaun Micheel, campeón. * PGA Gran Slam de Golf: Jim Furyk, campeón. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Michael Schumacher obtiene su sexto título de campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Fernando Alonso obtiene en el GP de Hungría la primera victoria de un español en la Fórmula 1, convirtiéndose en el piloto más joven en ganar un Gran Premio, y en conseguir una pole position en el GP de Malasia. * NASCAR: Matt Kenseth, campeón de Winston Cup Series con 1 victoria. * Campeonato Mundial de Rally: Petter Solberg, campeón. * Rally París-Dakar: Hiroshi Masuoka, campeón. Motociclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo: ** MotoGP: Valentino Rossi, campeón. ** 250 cc: Manuel Poggiali, campeón. ** 125 cc: Daniel Pedrosa, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Richard Sainct, campeón. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana su quinto Tour de Francia consecutivo. (estos 5 y los otros dos que ganara, se los quitan por las pruebas de anti-dopaje que salieron positivas.). * Vuelta a España: 26 de septiembre: Roberto Heras se proclama vencedor de la 59ª edición de la Vuelta a España por segunda vez. * Giro de Italia: Gilberto Simoni, italiano, ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Igor Astarloa (España), campeón. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Mundial de Rugby: Inglaterra campeón (primer equipo campeón del hemisferio norte). * Campeonato de la URBA: SIC Campeón. * Torneo del Litoral: GER Campeón. Rodeo * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Sebastián Walker y Camilo Padilla logran el título del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2003. Cine Estrenos * 9 de enero: Monster de Patty Jenkins. * 29 de enero: El misterio de Gionostra de Manuel Pradal. * 17 de enero: Kitchen stories de Bent Hamer. * 7 de febrero: La gran aventura de Mortadelo y Filemón de Javier Fesser. * 5 de marzo: Astronautas de Santi Amodeo. * 14 de marzo: Superagente Cody Banks de Frankie Muniz y Hilary Duff. *16 de marzo: La gran película de Piglet de Francis Glebas * * 14 de marzo: Willard de Glen Morgan. * 21 de marzo: '' Utopía'' de María Ripoll. * 4 de abril: Japón de Carlos Reygadas. * 4 de abril: Un sueño para ella de Dennie Gordon. * 2 de mayo: Salinui chueok (Memories of Murder) de Bong Joon-ho. * 9 de mayo: Abajo el amor de Peyton Reed. * 15 de mayo: '' The Matrix Reloaded'' de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. * 30 de mayo: Buscando a Nemo de Andrew Stanton y Lee Unkrich. * 30 de mayo: Km. 666 de Rob Schmidt. * 9 de junio: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl de Gore Verbinski. * 13 de junio: Dos hermanas de Kim Jee-Woon. * 18 de junio: Alta tensión de Alexandre Aja. * 26 de junio: Vivir intentado de Tomás Yankelevich. * 2 de julio: Simbad: La leyenda de los siete mares de Patrick Gilmore y Tim Johnson. * 25 de julio: Seabiscuit de Gary Ross. * 1 de agosto: American pie ¡Menuda boda! de Jesse Dylan. * 8 de agosto: S.W.A.T. Los hombres de Harrelson de Clark Johnson. * 15 de agosto: A good lawyer's wife de Im Sang-soo. * 23 de agosto: La maldición 2 de Takashi Shimizu. * 6 de septiembre: Zatōichi de Takeshi Kitano. * 12 de septiembre: American splendor de Shari Springer Berman y Robert Pulcini. * 19 de septiembre: Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno... y primavera de Kim Ki-duk. * 19 de septiembre: Underworld de Len Wiseman. * 25 de septiembre: Japanese Story de Sue Brooks. * 26 de septiembre: La mancha humana de Robert Benton. * 26 de septiembre: Bajo el sol de la Toscana de Audrey Wells. * 3 de octubre: A contrarreloj de Carl Franklin. * 3 de octubre: Escuela de rock de Richard Linklater. * 3 de octubre: Lost in Translation de Sofia Coppola. * 10 de octubre: Kill Bill Vol. 1 de Quentin Tarantino. * 17 de octubre: La Matanza de Texas de Marcus Nispel. * 24 de octubre: Destino final 2 de David R. Ellis. * 24 de octubre: Caterina va in città de Paolo Virzì. * 24 de octubre: Mystic River de Clint Eastwood. * 24 de octubre: Scary Movie 3 de David Zucker. * 1 de noviembre: Brother Bear de Aaron Blaise y Bob Walker. * 5 de noviembre: Mala leche de Patrick Alessandrin. * 5 de noviembre: The Matrix Revolutions de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. * 14 de noviembre: Master and commander de Peter Weir. * 21 de noviembre: 21 gramos de Alejandro González Iñárritu. * 21 de noviembre: Oldboy de Park Chan-wook. * 26 de noviembre: La mansión encantada de Rob Minkoff. * 1 de diciembre: Saraband de Ingmar Bergman. * 5 de diciembre: El último samurái de Edward Zwick. * 5 de diciembre: Peter Pan de P. J. Hogan. * 12 de diciembre: Cuando menos te lo esperas... de Nancy Meyers. * 17 de diciembre: El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey de Peter Jackson (estreno mundial). * 19 de diciembre: El Cid: La leyenda de Josep Pozo. * 19 de diciembre: La sonrisa de Mona Lisa de Mike Newell. * 19 de diciembre: Las chicas del calendario de Nigel Cole. * 25 de diciembre: Cold Mountain de Anthony Minghella. * 25 de diciembre: Big Fish de Tim Burton. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Óscars * El español Pedro Almodóvar recibe el Óscar al mejor guion por su película Hable con ella. Música Televisión Premio Nobel * Física: Aleksey Alekséyevich Abrikósov, Vitaly L. Ginzburg, Anthony J. Leggett * Química: Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Medicina: Paul Christian Lauterbur, Sir Peter Mansfield * Literatura: John Maxwell Coetzee * Paz: Shirin Ebadi * Economía: Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Miquel Barceló. * Ciencias Sociales: Jürgen Habermas. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Ryszard Kapuscinski y Gustavo Gutiérrez Merino. * Concordia: Joanne Kathleen Rowling. * Cooperación Internacional: Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. * Deportes: Tour de Francia. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Jane Goodall. * Letras: Fátima Mernissi y Susan Sontag. Premio Cervantes * Gonzalo Rojas. Referencias Enlaces externos *